What I wouldn't give
by Mizerable Raven
Summary: Takes place after "How long is forever?" Is Starfire really okay after her trip to the future...? StarfirexRobin. R&R.
1. What I would not give

Whooooo....My first fanfic! I got the idea for this after watching "How long is forever?"...So...Naturally, this story takes place after that episode. It's a RobinxStarfire fic, and there might be other pairings later. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure, I do not, nor will I ever, own Teen Titans.  
  
------  
  
As the titans celebrated Blorthog, Starfire could not help but feel that something wasn't right. She was saddened by the future she had seen, and she thought that having fun with her friends would cheer her up. She was wrong.  
  
"I cannot help but feel saddened that my friends parted like that," she thought to herself. "Even if we are able to change the future, the thought of us not being together like this brings me pain..."  
  
Robin noticed Starfire's discomfort and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Star?" he asked. "I thought you'd seem a bit happier on your favorite holiday."  
  
At hearing Robin's words, Starfire shook her head furiously. "Oh, no! I am fine, friend! Do not concern yourself. Let us go and celebrate the festival of friendship with the others!"  
  
Starfire gently took Robin's arm and led him over to the rest of the group. So she would not concern anybody else, she did her best to appear as she normally did...Happy.  
  
------  
  
Starfire bid goodnight to her fellow teammates, still smiling, and retired to her room.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, her smile faded. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.  
  
"No matter how I try to cheer myself up, I cannot," she sighed. "If I had not followed Warp into the future, would it have remained the same...? Would we part ways and never see eachother...?"   
  
She tightened her grip on her skirt. "Would I have never seen Robin again...?"  
  
As these words came out of her lips, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Just the thought of never seeing him again was enough to make her want to shatter into a million peices.  
  
"What I would not give to prevent that..."  
  
Another tear slid down her cheek as she continued talking to herself...  
  
------  
  
A/N: So, whatcha think? I know I'm not the best writer, but I thought this seemed like a good idea. Please read and review!! 


	2. Some things are better than pudding

Here's another chapter for ya guys! I'm glad you left good reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Teen Titans.  
  
------  
  
Starfire was so troubled over the future that she'd seen that she didn't sleep at all that night. After quite a bit, she heard her stomach rumble. Upset or not, she needed some food. The pink-haired girl glanced at her clock. It was 5 A.M.  
  
"Wow.." she thought. "I have been up the whole night. I must have gotten lost in my worries." Wiping the tears from her face, she opened her door and headed to the kitchen. She might as well get some food before anyone else saw what a mess she was.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she continued to wonder about what she had seen. She knew she was thinking about it too much, but she could not help it. It was so horrible that she had to find some way to prevent it.  
  
She shook her head and decided to stop thinking about that horrid future. Instead, she focused her thoughts on what she was going to eat.  
  
"Hmm...I could make some pudding to lift my spirits," Starfire thought to herself as she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began grabbing random ingredients to put into her pudding.  
  
Placing the items on the counter, Starfire got out a bowl and a wooden spoon. As she put the bowl down and began to put the different foods together, her mind could not help but wander back to where it had been all night.   
  
Before she knew it, she was crying again. She stirred her pudding together and kept crying, not bothering to stop her tears. There was no point in not crying if her thoughts made her sad. Besides, nobody else would see her, right?  
  
...Wrong.  
  
Robin yawned and walked into the kitchen, stretching. He had woken up early so he could start training.  
  
It was rather dark in the kitchen, but he didn't bother to turn on a light. He knew his way around there well enough.  
  
As the boy wonder approached the counter, he heard sobbing. Robin looked to see who it was coming from, only to find Starfire, who had been too occupied to notice his entrance.  
  
"Starfire?" Robin said as he walked over to her. "What's wrong? Why are you...crying?"  
  
Starfire snapped her head up and dropped her bowl of pudding out of shock. "N-nothing is wrong, Robin!" she said as she wiped her face off and began to clean up the mess on the floor. She looked up at Robin and put a fake smile on her face, trying to convince him that she was fine.  
  
Robin leaned down and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Star, you can tell me," he said in a calm voice.  
  
The pink-haired girl continued to look at Robin, and slowly she stopped cleaning up the mess. "Robin," she said as she tried not to start crying again, "I have not been to sleep yet because I was too concerned about the future I saw...About never seeing our friends again..." She gave up on trying to hold her tears back. "...And about never seeing you again."  
  
Giving her a bewildered look, Robin began to respond, "But you said yourself we could change the future." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "So why are you still worrying about it?"  
  
"Because the thought of never seeing you again makes me want to..." Starfire stopped in the middle of her sentence and gasped at what she'd just said. She blushed as she realized that she'd told Robin how she felt about him. Her head began to lower as she expected him to say something.  
  
But instead, he simply embraced her. "Starfire..." he said as he held her tight, "I promise to you that I will never let that happen. You will never have to worry about us parting ways."  
  
At a loss for words, the young girl simply hugged him back.  
  
------  
  
A/N: So, whatcha think? I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review! 


End file.
